


Electricity

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [42]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

At 2:35 Jon woke the fuck up, just to realise that he needed him there, as desperate that might have sounded inside his own brain. It wasn't a first to him, in the opposite, this happened quiet often lately, ever since he began to tour with them. Already when they first met, when their managers brought them together, he had recognised that this, the warm, fuzzy feeling bubbling through his chest as he saw him, would become a problem soon. Yet Jon did the wrong thing...he stayed instead of running. 

Rubbing his tired eyes the singer sat up and tried to ignore the fact that there was not much seperating him from the man he happend to fall in love with, only the thin wall of the hotel room, a few gallons of air. Still Joshua Dun seemed to be so unreachable, so far away for him that his abscence caused him physical hurt. In the daytime, when they were around each other, when they were kept busy by their daily shedule, Jon was perfectly fine with just admiring him from afar, picturing his beautiful smile, his kind eyes in his brain. But in the nights, when he woke up from another dream about exactly those things, he asked himself if this torture was worth it. 

Jon wasn't exactly shy about his sexuality, he had never been, and of course Josh and Tyler had known about it from the start. What made him uneasy was the fact that he did not know where the drummer stand, as in the few conversations they had about that topic Josh had always been supportive, but never admitting being the same. Sometimes it became too much to bear and he picked up all his courage, stepped up to the other, opened his mouth to confess, but the moment Josh looked at him, gentle and safe and...everything, his words died away in his throat, the fear of being rejected and never able to be close to him again strangled his confidence. 

Left in a limbo between sweet love and agonizing desperation Jon managed to go day after day, fearing the end of the now nearly half-way through tour. 2:41 a glance at the clock told him. His brain was not going to slow down, nor was his heart, and John decided he needed fresh air, somehow. There was a strange pull inside him, luring him to go outside, explore. Throwing on soley sweatpants and a hoodie he stepped outside his room, slipping the keycard in his pocket, tiptoing through the hallways on his bare feet. It felt good, it kept him grounded. There had been a balcony near the elevators he remembered. Jon couldn't wait for the cold night air to hit his face, make him sober again. Instead it stilled his heart, froze his thoughts, as he stepped through the glass door, pulled it shut behind him and realised that he was not alone. 

Maybe the shadow of another person out there, leaning on the reeling, would have been only frightning if it hadn't been for the glow of yellow hair, responding to the little light a blurry lamp gave. For Jon, it was terrifiing this way. He stopped in his tracks, his lungs colapsing and pleading for air. Life came into him with the calling of his name, the calming, friendly voice intruding his panic. The singer did a rattled breath, willed himself to move again, to step beside him. "Hey man, what are you doing up?" Josh asked smiling, tilting his head a bit, just enough to let the other's head start to spin. "Restless. Can't sleep." Knowingly the drummer nodded, leaning back on the rails again, starring out into the night. 

"Same here. It's strange, isn't it? Sometimes I just can't calm down after a show. It's like...I can't get rid of all the electricity." Shaking more on the closeness then on the slight wind Jon took place beside him, hiding into the cowl of his hoodie, knowing that one look at his face would give him away right now. "I know that feeling. Tyler seems to be pretty good at relaxing it seems though." A chuckle send fire through the singers body, and he gripped the rail, glad it was too dark for Josh to see his knuckles run white. "Tyler's got help. Jenna knows exactly how to relax him." the drummer grinned sheepishly and yes, Jon wanted to die right then and there, as thousands of pictures of him relaxing Josh tumbled down on his brain. 

Sensing his indispotion Josh grew more serious then, his voice tuning down to light above a whisper. "What I mean is...he's not alone, like us. He has a warm body to cuddle to, a kind mind to soothe his dark one and tender lips to kiss away his pains." "Didn't know you where a poet." "Ha! Ain't not much of a poet." They both smiled on the subtle reference, the drummer leaning in a bit, letting their shoulders touch. Jon was not sure if it was a silent question for contact, or a natural development of nightly conversation, but only the slight brush of their bizeps together obscured his thoughts. 

Feeling his heart beating fast all the way up to his neck Jon took a deep breath of cold, clean air and decided to try at least. "Are you feeling lonely?" His shaken words faded and there was silence for a while, long enough to make him curious, turn his head, study the drummers face. Josh hadn't moved at all but seemed to fight a silent battle. His brows where furrowed, his lips twitched. "Yeah, I am." he said, finally, only to turn in a rush and fix the others gaze. "And you are lonely too. I just wonder..." for a second he lost his drive, his shyness took over and Josh was thankfull that the other didn't press him but waited, quietly, understanding. Lokking up again he got on finally: "Why did you never come to me?" 

The meaning of the words left the singer stricken, clearing his mind enough so he could get ahold of his own trembling for a while, just to recognise how the other where shaking too now. "I...didn't know if you'd appreciated it. I was afraid you'd reject." He could see Josh clearer now that they stood that close, the pale light ghosting down his features, leaving shadows and highlights and so much space to explore. "Why did you never say something?" Jon asked in return, just because it felt right to fill the silence before it could get awkward. A nervous laugh painted a smile on his face and let his heart flatter, leaving Josh blushing a little before his eyes. "You tell me of being afraid? Seriously, you got no idea how scared I am." 

The energy of the moment recreated in the spark that passed between them as Jons fingertips lightly touched the others arm, barely enough to be felt. "Do you think you can trust me?" he questioned, his hand sliding up the drummers arm, slowly and cautious, until it found home in his neck. Josh had closed his eyes somewhere along the way and breathed heavyly, the trembling getting more prominent every minute. "Just for a moment, and if you want me to stop afterwards, I will." Lost on words the other nodded slightly, still not looking at him. Jon observed him well, the way he bit his lips nervously, the way they twitched as he let his thumb run across his cheek. 

Sighing he leaned in finally and pressed his lips at the other's with only a little force, not too much intention. He lingered there and took his time, as Joshs initial reaction was to freeze but not push him back, and as he pulled off to speak he was blindsided by a hand grabbing his shirt and pulling him back in. Josh's try was not as subtle as his had been, it was eager and fast and driven by adrenalin. Letting the drummers tongue invade his mouth Jon let him have his way for some moments before he gripped the others shoulders and pulled him back. Panting Josh starred at him, uncertainty in his eyes, so John hurried to give him a smile, let his hands fall down to the drummers wrists, close his fingers around it. 

"Come with me." he pleaded, starting to walk backwards, falling in awe with the way Josh just followed him without a question, the singer turned then and led him back to their rooms, through the empty late night hallways, never letting go of his hands. They happened to be closer to Joshs room and both of them longed for privacy, so they slid his card in and stepped inside, seperated the first time since they kissed. Immediatly Jon felt the urge to attach them again in any kind of way, and he turned around, met halfway by the drummer, having the same intention on his mind. They stumbled through the room, until they fell on the bed, Jon backwards, Josh alongside with him on his front, and they came to ly still for a moment like this. 

With his arm outstretched and starring to the ceiling Jon did a deep breath as he felt the other pressing his body closer to his, his face burrying in the crock of his neck. It came naturally to slung his arm around Joshs form then, it came more then genuine to kiss his front, to just breath in his scent and remain in this state of calmness that washed over them then. With Joshs breath growing more and more regular, adapting to the pace of Jons hand stroking his back, the singer was maybe a little sorry that they were both too tired to change anything about the fact that their first night together would just consist of deep sleep in each others close presence, but it was ok. He was pretty much sure that there were some more nights to follow.


End file.
